The manufacture of pure, or virgin, resin preforms for blow molding containers is well known within the prior art. But since the advent of recycling, it is now possible to manufacture preforms with materials that are compositionally less pure than virgin materials. Such degraded, or recycled, materials not only yield positive environmental benefits in an ecologically fragile era but provide manufacturers with an alternative manufacturing method which allows for substantial reductions in costs.
But, since recycled materials are obtained from post consumer solid waste, certain new manufacturing problems have been encountered that were heretofore previously unknown. For example, manufacturers must now provide, at increased costs, additional equipment for keeping the virgin and recycled materials separate from each other. In addition, multi-layered articles, such as preforms, that are eventually used to form containers for food stuffs, have even further impediments by way of rigid statutory guidelines. The guidelines, enacted by the Food and Drug Administration (FDA), require that certain minimums must be met, or exceeded, before the containers can be approved as "qualified" to contain food stuffs and before the foods are allowed to be distributed to the consumer population. One extremely noteworthy FDA provision enacted theretowards provides for the assurance of product "cleanliness".
Currently, in order to meet the FDA cleanliness standards, a container must be configured such that only surfaces of virgin materials contact the foods and beverages therein. Other container surfaces, such as areas for contacting the human mouth, e.g. the dispensing orifice on a soda container, also require virgin material surfaces. As a result, it is economically desirable to provide manufacturers with a apparatus capable of utilizing recycled materials within containers while, at the same time, preventing recycled materials from contacting the very foods and liquids that are to be distributed to, and consumed by, the public.
Some advances towards the aforementioned goal have been attained by using coinjection molding techniques to manufacture multi-layered containers. The multi-layered containers thence produced have interior and exterior surfaces of the container comprised of virgin materials while the fill and support materials located within the interior of the container walls comprise the degraded, less than pure, recycled materials. Consequently, the economies and conservation of utilizing recycled materials is thereby achieved while simultaneously meeting the strict FDA statutory requirements.
Prior art coinjection molding techniques that produce the multi-layered containers described above, often first manufacture a multi-layered preform and then blow mold the preform into the final container. The formation of multi-layered containers are described in detail, for example, in Applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,550,043 and 5,221,507.
Typically, the preforms are injection molded in multi-cavity molds which may have as many as 96 cavities. These preforms are then simultaneously produced by injecting appropriate amounts of a first and second material, i.e. virgin and recycled, into each of the cavities. To this end, the mold defines a manifold arrangement to convey the two materials to each of the singular cavities. Such an arrangement, as in Applicant's prior patents, is known to convey each of the first and second materials into a singular hot runner before contiguously conveying the materials to the cavities. The combination then allows for a reduction in equipment costs due to the singular hot runner arrangement. The singular conduit repeatedly divides the materials flowing therein into a plurality of flow paths for delivery to each cavity and to thereby ultimately provide each cavity with a substantially equal amount of metered material at substantially the same temperature and at substantially the same time as every other cavity. Yet, with mold arrangements containing large numbers of cavities, such as with forty-eight and ninety-six cavities, the two materials contiguously flowing within a singular conduit have been known to have interface boundary problems between the virgin and recycled materials when conveyed over lengthy distances.
Other prior art multi-cavity mold apparatus, that use coinjection molding to form multi-layered preforms, utilize molds in which a completely separate manifold system for each material, i.e. virgin and recycled, is used to separately convey that specific material to the singular cavities. The separate materials are then, either, injected simultaneously into the cavities using concentric nozzles or injected sequentially into the cavities utilizing a valve arrangement closely adjacent each cavity to control the flow from the separate manifolds into the multi-orifice nozzles. Such arrangements result in molds that are expensive and complex. In addition, such molds result in difficulties in controlling the temperature of the material to be injected into the cavity in a manner such that each mold receives an accurately metered quantity of material at substantially the same temperature.
Prior art injection molding systems for molding preforms simultaneously, with molding material supplied by way of a balanced hot runner, in a plurality of like cavities have utilized cavities in multiples of two in order to simplify the simultaneous supply of the materials, in equal amounts, to the cavities.